


Problems Caused With Feliks' Fabulous Entrance

by KumaraWrites (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KumaraWrites
Summary: Feliks brings a pony to class after being 30 minutes late. What could possibly go wrong?





	Problems Caused With Feliks' Fabulous Entrance

Based on a roleplay I had on the Hetalia Amino.

Feliks had entered the last period class, being thirty minutes late, riding a pony. Everyone gaped at him. Lovino scoffed at such a whimsical entrance.

“That was like, really rude.” Feliks commented.

“That was like, really stupid.” Lovino replies with a smirk on his face.

“Rude.” Feliks shouted back, clearly annoyed.

Lovino just laughed and carried in reading his book. Feliks ignored what just happened and rode to his seat.

Arthur sighed.

“Well you’re late, put that thing away and come back normally, we don’t need a pony in the classroom.”

“For once, I agree with the tea bastard.” Lovino uttured.

Poland scowled.

“I simply needed a totally fab way to enter.” 

Feliks glared at Lovino once more, before settling down in his seat. Lovino scoffed at the glare and carried on reading his book undistracted. England went back to his work, trying to ignore the animal Feliks brought in.

Everyone was still staring at the pony, as it was surprisingly calm.

Lovino decided he was bored and started flicking things at Arthur instead to annoy him. A few things hit him but he continued to do his work, trying not to get angry. Matthew was just doodling quietly in class. He was bored and there was nothing else to do.

Lovino got bored of that and decided to make friendly chatter with the only person in the class he could stand, Matthew.

        “H-h-hello…” Matthew mumbled as he looked at Lovino.

        Feliks got really bored and started to throw crumpled pieces of paper to other people, including Matthew.

        “Hi Matthew, how ar- WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THAT.”

        Matthew sighed as the paper was thrown at him. He didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. Other people started to throw back crumpled paper.

        “I guess karma is instant now eh..” Matthew mumbled quietly. Lovino finally got tired and decided to throw books in defence of him and Matthew instead. England was getting really annoyed now, there were only a few people acting responsibly.

        “Uh Lovino...I think that is a little overboard.” Matthew mumbled to Lovino quietly.

        The pony started to act a little rowdy.

        “Oh no.” Feliks muttered as the pony started to kick some pieces of paper. The pony started to kick some desks out before dashing out of the class. Luckily, no one was hurt.

        “My pony!” Feliks cried. Arthur glared at Feliks.

        “You get that thing out of the school now.” He growled.

        Lovino just laughed and tried to apologise to Matthew but decided against it as he didn’t like anybody else in the room.

        Feliks ran out of the class to search his pony.

        Arthur stood up and picked up most of the pieces of paper thrown around. Matthew got up and tried to fix the desks that were kicked. Lovino settled back to his seat and laughed at the pained expression displayed on Arthur’s face.

        Feliks returned, looking very messy and had a dejected expression on his face.

        “What happened? Did you get it?” England asked.

        Lovino couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty at the look on Feliks’ face but brushed it off anyway.

        “I lost my fabulous pony.”

        Matthew didn’t look or say a thing. He just looked down. Lovino tried to keep a neutral expression to save him from laughing.

        Feliks scowled at lovino, for it was obvious he was trying too hard not to laugh. Lovino couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at the supposedly fear endorsing glare he was receiving from Feliks. Arthur looked at Lovino in a bit of shock since the usually angry country was laughing.

        “I guess I’ll have to search for it as well, we don’t need an animal running around the school.” Arthur said.

        Feliks tried to ignore him, but tears started to form near his eyes. He headed to his seat and put his head on his desk.

        Arthur started to feel a bit guilty and put a hand on Feliks’ shoulder.

        “Hey, I’ll help you find it later okay?”

        Feliks simply sighed.

        The teacher had finally came back from his bathroom break. Matthew looked at the teacher as he entered. The teacher stared at the classroom. He had a horrified expression. Arthur watched the teacher extremely nervous.

        Finally, he spoke.

        “Everyone. Detention. No excuses.”

        “What? Why? I was trying to keep the class under control.” England said, a bit of worry in his voice. Matthew stayed quiet, looking down. His family would be furious.

        “NO EXCUSES. I am very disappointed in all of you.”

        “Mister… it’s a little unfair... you haven’t even heard an explanation…” Matthew mumbled.

        “He’s right, you can’t just give detention without an explanation.” England tried to reason.

        “Well how do you explain this.” He pointed at the crumpled up paper.

“Feliks brought a pony into class and didn’t take it out when I asked him to, then some of the students started throwing paper around.”

Feliks raised his hand.

“It was my fault mister.”

“Detention for you then.”

Feliks simply sighed and accepted his mistake.

The bell finally rang indicating school was over. Feliks grabbed the detention slip from the teacher and walked out of the class. No one found the pony.


End file.
